


Tell Me More About The Forest (That You Once Called Home)

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Mystery, Mythology References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: When he finally meets his soulmate, Uchiha Obito thinks Magic has finally given him a break. But he soon finds that the timing of his meeting with Hatake Kakashi is nothing but unfortunate.In a city with the highest population of magical denizens, something Dark walks the streets devouring magic.Unnatural things are stirring, fueled by the discontent of Konoha’s people, and Obito must fight to keep what he has found from the grasping roots which undermine the foundation of everything he knows and loves.For KakaObi WeekDay 6:Soulmates|Reverse Roles





	Tell Me More About The Forest (That You Once Called Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. I literally don’t have enough spoons for this. But here! Have the prologue of a shiny new modern magical realism mystery soulmates AU.
> 
> Yeah, that’s a mouthful. This is definitely taking a backseat to my other fics, because it promises to be _long_ and _involved_ and I’m _already_ going long and involved on my Day 8.
> 
> Updates will be **extremely sporadic** , so for now, just enjoy the early morning cuddles.
> 
> Title from “Tell Me About The Forest” by Dead Can Dance.

Obito woke with the sunrise. He stretched languidly and tugged the blankets up a bit more, careful not to jostle the person using him as their personal pillow.

He felt the crackle of energy thrumming in his soulmark and he grinned goofily, remembering the events of the previous day.

 _Kakashi_.

Obito had nowhere to go today, so he could bask in the warmth of Kakashi’s magic for as long as he liked.

Briefly, he considered getting up and making some breakfast, but he craned his neck, checking the time on the clock, and discarded the thought. Half past seven? Kakashi needed the sleep, and so did he.

He knew he couldn’t go back to sleep though. Not when he’d awakened to such a sight.

Obito settled into the sofa, savoring the feeling of a second heartbeat alongside his own. His overwhelming happiness was a constant knot of warm energy in his chest, a kind of excited restlessness which he tamped down in favor of committing the moment to memory.

Kakashi’s hair, gleaming like spun silver in the light of the sunrise. The scent of him, like ozone and metal. The warmth of his body as he lay atop Obito, their legs tangled together, one of Kakashi’s elbows digging in uncomfortably, wedged as it was between the couch and Obito’s ribs.

The plants settled on his windowsill rustled and grew just a little larger, their leaves reaching up to create longer shadows across the room.

Kakashi stirred, muttering, and turned his face into Obito’s chest, hiding his face from the sunlight.

Obito bit his lip and thanked every deity he could name for his luck. Despite all the terrible things happening in this city, despite all the horrors he had to face daily, he found his soulmate here. His soulmate, who was his childhood friend. His soulmate, who wanted to try being with him.

Konoha might be an absolute mess, but since it brought him this? He could accept whatever horrors it threw his way.

After years of taking, Magic had finally given him something back.

Then Obito’s phone rang, startling Kakashi awake and shattering the idyll.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, haha. But if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ;)
> 
> But hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
